


Floored and Flowered

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AroAce John Egbert, Cutting, F/F, Language of Flowers, M/M, Other, Suicide Attempt, Tho i might not actully write pov of some characters, Trans Characters, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Feferi Peixes, aroace character, thooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One half of the world, and to people in that half.A near death experience, and a suicide attempt.A support group that neither wanted to go to.A couple of flowers, maybe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoo this is my second attempt as a multiple chapter fic, but I hopefully won't stop updating this one, ya know? Hope you enjoy.

Your name is Nepeta Leijon and your mom has placed yet another grody support group pamphlet for teens with soulmates onto your bed. You feel your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you scooped it up with one hand and pushed it into the trash.

½ of the population has this weird thing, you aren't sure why these self help things even exist, even less so why your mom is hoping you'll go to one, you've been dealing perfectly fine with the flowers since you busted out the vagina.

When you were seven, a weird ache on your knee grew into a wound, out of which, a budding flower. Once the pain died down, it bloomed. It was very yellow. You couldn't wear pants for the rest of the week as crushing the flower seemed to be unwise for whatever reason. After the week had passed, the flower seemed to turn brown in a matter of seconds and dissolve away, leaving behind a small, white scar.

Now here you were, almost ten years later. 17 years old, and there were white scars that never seemed to fade crisscrossing every section of your body, particularly your wrists and ankles, some that were long, others short. It was slightly an individuality thing.

You smashed the support group flier with your foot, sending your leg flying into the trash, releasing some tension that had been building up. If anything, you needed therapy, not like you would agree to go to it; you had always been stubborn in that sense, your mom had always said to you. Your green coat swung as you pressed into the can and you felt your gloves bouncing around in your pocket. You were about to stomp once more when a voice echoed up to your room.

“Nepeta, come get dinner! Your sister Meulin sent us some meat from a deer she killed herself!”

Ah, yes, your older sister Meulin, the hunter with a killer aim. Literally. You missed her, right now she was at a job in Arkansas helping to pay off her hearing aid bills. Her ears didn't completely after her long time boyfriend accidently caused her to go deaf by getting the two of them hooked on painkillers in a dark point of their lives. Kurloz Makara went mute after biting some of his tongue off when hopped on the painkillers. Thankfully, they've found a point between horrible and recovered, leaning more towards recovered. They've learned how to deal with it and have mastered sign language. You've gotten a few words and phrases down, and can have a whole conversation about school, if you wanted.

Your feet trudged down the stairs into the kitchen, and you pulled up a seat at the table as your mom set down a plate of deer meat in front of you. You hungrily bit into it as your mom grabbed her own plate, cutting it with a knife, all civilized. After you paused to take a drink of water, she smiled at you and you realized what she was going to say next.

“So Nep, did you look over the help group pamphlet? Its an after-school camp! You could hang out with folks like you who go to schools nearby!”  
Mom seemed excited about this, she always had been excited about romance. To be fair, so had you.

“I dunno mom, I keep telling you I don't need help with this sort of thing,” You said, chewing your food with a sigh.

“Well alright, but could we at least go to the little presentation thing in three days? So you can meet a few of the people there? You don't even have to continue going.”

That was a bold faced lie and you knew it, she was finally going to guilt you into joining this. Unfortunately for you, she was also impossibly stubborn. You were going to lose this battle. You bit into a part of the meat and groaned in your head.

“Sure mom, looking forward to it.”

The wait was going to be incredibly agonizing, but maybe it would do you good.


	2. And here's a rebellious not-fish.

Your name is Feferi Peixes, and perhaps the number 3 wasn’t your lucky number at all. 

You had to admit, you were incredibly angry when you kicked in the door to the estate, so was mom, but at least you hadn’t done anything too illegal.

You tapped your fingers against the table, resting against your arm as your mom lectured you about how you were ruining her reputation, and maybe, you felt a little bad, but about a year of apathy worked against you on that. 

The moment she finished talking, even just to pause her breath, you sprang up and dashed to your room, barely caring if she followed. She didn’t, as always. Your feet crossed your carpet as you made a reach for your phone, dialing up the number of your old friend as your foot tapped wildly.

Meenah’s girlfriend/best friend had caught you at a stupid drinking party, for the fourth time. Your mom had repeatedly told you you’d be in big trouble if you were seen at one of those parties again; it wasn't like you were doing anything different from what meenah had done when she was 18.

The phone connected after two rings, hooking you up to an Eridan Ampora on the other line. You released a small sigh of relief, the Ampora dad could be overly blunt, and that was never exactly what you were looking for.

“What’s up, Fef?”  
“I’m staying at your place for the rest of.. Whenever, as of now. I’m packing my stuff now.”  
“Whoa!” You heard from the line, finally putting the phone into speaker mode so your hands would be more free.  
“What prompted this on such short notice?”  
“I got caught at another party.”  
“I told you not to go, didn’t I? Seriously Fef, you barely listen to me anymore.”  
“Whale, I have changed, huh?” You said, bearing a smile that Eridan couldn't see. You grabbed a couple of your shirts from the closet, dumping them on the floor so you could grab the three duffel bags you had kept in there for two months.

“Anywaves, it's just a temporary thing. I need to get a little more money to move to that one apartment, and hopefully find a roommate to split the cost, and no it will not be you,” you added in before Eridan could comment on moving in with you.

“That wasn’t what I was going to say!” He said, defensively. “What I was going to say before you cut me off, is maybe there'll be somebody at that one meetin’ who can move in with you. Sheesh, cut me some slack here.”

You thought about the idea for a moment before finally grabbing the duffel bags and shoving the first shirt into one of them.  
“Great idea Eri, see you in an hour.”

And with that, you hung up the phone and packed in every piece of clothing as fast as you could, before sneaking away from your home out the window, for who knows how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah frankly not caring for this style of writing, I think ill change it when I start doing povs. shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Karkat Vantas and John Egbert.

Nepeta P.O.V  
You had to admit, maybe this bullshit taint chafing fuck of a group session to relate with others would be alright. You really didn't have high expectations on it though. Frankly, who would, you asked yourself as your mom’s car approached the rec center the meeting was being held at.

Finally, after two and a half days and a 15 minute drive, you were here for the meeting. You stepped out of the car to approach the actual building, feeling around in your green jacket for the blue cat beanie you had shoved in your pocket; your mom saying it would give you a childish air and that you shouldn't wear it out. You had decided you would put it on when you got in the actual room, you had done your research and apparently, guardians weren’t allowed in the actual meeting.  
After your mom prompted you, you pushed open the door to the actual center and asked the desk lady where the room to the meeting was, walking away as quick as you could, watching out of the corner of your eye your mom distressing after finding out she wasn't allowed to follow you.

You walked through the rec center, passing the pools, exercise rooms, and room where Meulin took yoga whenever she came by. You found a sign directing you into the room, which turned out to be an empty dance studio without the huge-ass windows, with only one other person in the room.  
You gave a small wave to the other guy in the room and slipped your hat out of your pocket and onto your head. The dude gave you a question glance, and then shrugged it off before speaking.

“Sup Cat in the hat, welcome to Ms. Bullshit Soulmate Fuckers Support Group, I’m Karkat Vantas and I’ll be your host for the next five minutes, laughing at the absolute shitfest of child’s candy trash after Easter that god has placed us with, aka our fucking flowers.”  
You stood slightly surprised at the boy, he looked a bit angry, and he was definitely into cussing, but it was more the creativity of the statement he had made. You nodded and sat down in the chair across from him, smiling slightly.

“I’m Nepeta Leijon, and Jesus, that’s some mouth you got on that head of yours.”  
Karkat gave a small snort and shook his head, before looking back up at you with a half assed grin. “Thanks kid, I’m certainly trying to make sure that’s the opinion people see in me, not even being sarcastic here.”

“I’m pretty sure we’re the same age,” You pointed out at the kid comment, receiving a look you couldn’t pinpoint from Karkat.  
“I’m fucking nineteen. You look like you’re eight.”  
“Oh, then nefurmind, you’re like, two years older than me.”  
Karkat laughed once more, then stood up, and walking over to you, fished his phone out of his pocket, handing it to you on contacts. You looked at him, slightly confused, but you typed out your number into the contacts, as you assumed you were supposed to do, and after you finished, he nabbed the phone back from you, immediately typing wildly, and you soon got a ping from your phone. You’d look at it later. Right now, you were a little preoccupied wondering where the other people participating in this group were, including the supervisor.

“What time is it?” You asked Karkat, before he put his phone away.  
“Uh, five till five,” he answered, ushering a screech out of you.  
“We’re half an hour early!”  
“Technically, yeah. I had an acting shit thing beforehand in this same center, so I’m just biding my goddamn time. You, on the other hand, have no discernible reason for being here rather than you or someone else managed your way here, with no time management whatsoever, completely flubbing it up like a magician who’s half-assedly handled rabbits have suffocated in that tiny, shit-scaled top hat.”  
You scowled and slunk into your chair to wait; Karkat seemed okay when he wanted to, but he really had a bullshit mouth.

Feferi P.O.V  
It had taken at least two days for the Amporas to convince you to come to the meeting.

After arriving at the house with a full suitcase, you found yourself on the receiving end of Dulscar's very colorful and hard to understand Scottish accent filled rant about warning and your mother, but at the end had grumpily sighed and directed you to your room, usually the spare room for visitors. You and Eridan got talking about what really happened at the party, rather than just you and your drinking.

"You already know what got me in trouble."  
"Fuckin Aranea?"  
"Fucking Aranea!" You said, rather angrily.

"Fist she hates me because I happen to be a straight dude, then she hates me because I'm a lesbian trans gill! She hates me, period. She's afraid I'm going to hit on her and not take no for an answer. She keeps telling me I'm still privilege due to me "not being really female,"' You said, finger quotations flying all over the last part.  
Aranea had outed you to your own mother, who only accepted the best; the pure. Having a chubby, trans lesbian daughter only made her angry, though she didn't kick you out. She even got you new clothes, and Estrogen, allowed you to change your name from Pista to Feferi. But even then, every time you saw her look at you, you could see absolutely detestation towards you.

The parties were for the local Lgbt+ community in your city, Skaia, and Aranea didn't believe you ought to be allowed there, and even though she was part of a marginalized group herself, she still often used slurs against you, and kicked you out of the party, singlehandedly.

Eridan and his family had been the first people you told, having been best friends for life, but that isn't why you told him. Well, at least not the main reason.  
You were thirteen when you told the Ampora's, as one day during truth or dare, you had asked who he liked, and he had declared he liked you, and went in to kiss you. Out of panic, you accidently punched him in the face and broke his nose, and then profusely apologized, explaining that you were actually a girl, you just hadn't transitioned yet, as a documentary about trans people you had seen a few months ago had given a name to a feeling.

Both of you finally calmed down, and he gave you a friendly hug, explaining he wasn't angry, and was sorry for pinning that on you. He asked if you minded telling the rest of the family, and you agreed. They were the first to know, then came your internet friends, though you had never met any of them besides Eridan.  
After you arrived at the Ampora's, you mostly helped clean up stuff they had been slacking off, as a kindness for letting them stay, though the stated you didn't have to do that. On the third day, Eridan told you that you didn't have to do anything to make up if you went to the meeting, so, you allowed yourself to agree to going.  
Now that you had arrived, you regretted it. What if you actually found someone with as many post-flower lines you had true wound lines on your body? Still Eridan dragged you in, and didn't look back at you as he went to the pool while you to the meeting.

You shook your head and closed your eyes, walking to the room the main woman had told you to go, and accidently ran into someone, though they managed to catch your arm before you fell.  
"Hey, are you okay?" A presumably male voice piped up, and you cracked your eyes open a little. Looked to be a dude, so you'd go with male pronouns for your thoughts at the moment.

He was tall, had black hair, and a blue hoodie with a weird windy symbol on it. He had huge glasses, and his braces happened to be blue, matching his hoodie exactly. Your findings? He was a huge dork, and this is the moment in an angst teen romance movie where you'd fall in love. Good thing you were gay.

"Thanks, sorry for running into you! Are you alright yourshellfish?"  
He laughed a little at your pun and nodded, letting you go, just to hold out a shaking hand.  
"The name's John Egbert, and yours?"  
"Feferi Peixes. Are you going to that soulmate meeting?" You asked, as you shook his hand, and he looked sheepish and nodded.  
"Yeah. I have a weird orientation, and I'm hoping to find some solace. I'm Aroace."

As he said the words, a thought popped into your head. Oh right, scientists had proven that anytime soulmates tried a purely platonic relationship, it was doomed to fail, and the newer retry actually included the few Aroace people who had soulmates, showing that no, unfortunately you can't be just friends with them, and that these people were indeed Aroace, and it couldn't be changed.

"I'm assuming you don't want my condolences?" You asked with a dry grin, and his face seemed to light up slightly.  
"That'd be best. C'mon, let's hit the class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feferi is MtF and John is Aroace, feeling no romantic or sexual attraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. Thanks I guess.


End file.
